Like Wishing On Stars
by Tempest3
Summary: Michael's POV - a M&M romance. ^_^ R&R, please!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I know the idea of a fanfic from Michael's POV isn't unique, but it fits. This is the first chapter of a story I'm writing: each chapter will also be a songfic. Wheee!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Through the darkness  
  
I can see your light  
  
And you will always shine  
  
And I can feel your heart in mine..  
  
~~  
  
Monday, 6 pm  
  
I dislike Kenny. I do not hate him. I do not want to scream at him very loudly every time I see him. I do not want to - must purge my innocent mind of these thoughts. Its not his fault that he gets to kiss Mia every day. Its not his fault he gets to talk to her all the time. It is not his fault he is her boyfriend..who am I kidding? He deserves a very painful death. A very very very painful death. Mia deserves better then me, but Kenny's not far enough to count, right? Mia's perfect, and guys like me (and Kenny, for that matter) aren't perfect. She's white and we're. grey. Or maroon. Or something. All I know is that she's making it harder for herself to get a better mark in Algebera by being. herself?  
  
~~  
  
Your face I've memorized,  
  
I idolize, just you...  
  
~~  
  
Wednesday, 7:30 pm  
  
Is it really that pathetic for a guy who's a senior to keep a journal? Oh well, at least I can vent here and not at. him. What a jerk, he did the worst thing today! Well, the worst thing he's done yet. When he was trying to kiss Mia (at least she didn't want him to, I think) she fell on the ground in the middle of some mud, and he just stood there as she got up! I mean, he didn't laugh or anything, but he didn't even help her up! Lana and Josh broke up again and got together again twice today, which might be a record for them. I can't stop thinking about Mia, even if she was sitting in the middle of the mud. She's the most wonderful girl in the whole school, she has everything that the other girls don't have. She's smart, pretty (despite what some people say), kind, thoughtful.wait - she just e- mailed me. I'll write in this later.  
  
~~  
  
I look up to,  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong..  
  
I've loved you for so long  
  
And after all is said and done..  
  
You're still you  
  
After all, you're still you..  
  
~~  
  
Thursday, 7 pm  
  
Why can't I be Kenny? I mean, I wouldn't really want to be him, but I want to be Mia's boyfriend, because then I could be the one who would be able to tell her that I wanted to take her to the Fall In Dance, and I would be able to dance with her all night without having to make up lame excuses, and I would be able to tell her I loved her and kiss her, and.. well, there is always dreaming. Even if she looked so happy when Kenny told her about his plans for the dance, and even if there's no way she'd like me, I still dream. Its not her fault that she would never love me back, it's my fault for setting my sights too high. I've loved her since I met her, as much as a 10 year old could love his sister's best friend. She used to babble on and on about Josh, even when I was in the room. At least she doesn't love him anymore, then I would have no chance at all. Wake up Michael, you still don't have a chance.  
  
~~  
  
You walk past me,  
  
I can feel your pain.  
  
Time changes everything  
  
One truth always stays the same..  
  
You're still you..  
  
After all, you're still you...  
  
~~  
  
Saturday, 11 pm  
  
I hate Kenny. Everyone should hate Kenny. He said he wanted to take a break from dancing, so Mia went to talk with Lilly (Boris was also taking a break) who said that we should dance. I swear, sometimes I wonder if my sister does know I'm in love with her best friend. Mia looked like of apprehensive, but she didn't say anything against it so we got to dance two or three slow songs. I got to smell her hair, too - she has this beautiful smell, like that scented soap you can buy in fancy stores. Anyways, Kenny came and cut in, and they went off to talk. When I was talking with my friends who had convinced me to come, I saw him yelling at her. What kind of boyfriend yells at his girlfriend? Especially since it's Mia. I knew she was crying too, and I wanted to run over and hug her and tell her it was alright, but I can't, because I'm just Michael and she's. Mia.  
  
~~  
  
I look up to,  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong..  
  
And I believe in you,  
  
Although you never asked me to..  
  
~~  
  
Tuesday, 5 pm  
  
This is great! Mia broke up with Kenny today, which means at least I don't have to see him kiss her all the time. I heard it from her in G & T when she was arguing with Lilly, while I was trying to tutor her.  
  
Reasons why it is great that she broke up with Kenny:  
  
He doesn't deserve her  
  
He likes Japanese Anime  
  
He yelled at her for dancing with me  
  
He won't kiss her anymore  
  
He won't have to be murdered  
  
~~  
  
I will remember you,  
  
And what life put you through  
  
And in this cruel, and lonley world  
  
I found one love  
  
You're still you  
  
After all, you're still you...  
  
~~  
  
Wednesday, 8 pm  
  
What the hell am I supposed wear?! To do?! To say?! I, Michael Moscovitz, have a date with Mia! Well, kind of. There's this big party that Lana is throwing at everyone was invited. Normally both Mia and I wouldn't go, but Mia's freaky grandmother said that she had to go because it would give her more social exposure. Lilly said that she really should have a guy with her so that Lana wouldn't spend the night teasing her, then said that maybe her and I should go! As friends, of course. But still! It's only in a week - I have to prepare. 


	2. No more songs!

Disclaimer:I don't own The Princess Diaries (the nice author Meg Cabot and a couple of other people do) but I DO own Devin.  
  
Author Notes: I gave up on the songfic idea! Rarg!  
  
~~  
  
Thursday, 5 pm  
  
I can't believe this - my world is crumbling around me. Lilly and Boris spend every waking moment together (this can't be my sister!) so if I don't want to gag myself to death by seeing them make out, I have to spend my whole life in my room. Which wouldn't be so bad, I suppose, if I didn't have to go to school. And at school, the love of my life, the only girl I've ever had really ever wanted to date, is dating Devin. Devin, the new one, who makes even Josh look ugly. The one all the girls have been flocking to. Just my luck that he's Mia's new lip buddy, and now I'm no longer going to Lana's party with her. The thing is, Devin's just this perfectly friendly guy, he's always giving her flowers and being nice to her, so it won't end up like with Josh, sadly. My life is over.  
  
~~  
  
Tuesday, 8 pm  
  
Well, it's been a while since I've wrote, but there has been nothing to write about. Just my sister caring nothing about whether her poor brother will be emotionally scarred from seeing her constantly making out with her boyfriend, and Mia and Devin even spending G & T together (yes, they do make out. No, he is not good in Algebera. Yes, they do talk. No, not about Algebera. Yes, she is failing once again. No, she does not seem to care). Which basically means I don't get to talk to her at all (I don't dare go out of my room to see who came in the door - if it was her, it would be good, but I can't risk that it would be Boris)  
  
~~  
  
Wedneday, 4 pm  
  
I decided to go to Lana's party anyways, though I don't know why, because all I'll see is the two couples making out, and I'll have to go talk with the guys I do know (one of whom is Kenny, who I have not yet forgiven)  
  
Wednesday, 11:30 pm  
  
Well, this very well may be one of the best nights of my life! Devin dumped Mia in the middle of the dance (nicely, of course) because apparently he still loved another girl from his old school. So Mia was standing there, all upset, and Boris was off somewhere because Lilly was consoling her best friend. I, being the gallant one that I am, stepped in and said that maybe dancing a bit would cheer her up. Mia didn't know who would dance with her though (God, I love her but she can be dense!) so I said I would. She seemed happy about that, so we slow danced for nearly 7 songs! How lucky is that?  
  
~~  
  
Thursday, 5 pm  
  
Nothing much to talk about, except that I'm tutoring Mia again. At least that's something.  
  
~~  
  
Saturday, 11 pm  
  
I've never been much for talking to the guys about girls (whatsoever) but yesterday all the guys I was eating with kept glancing at me and laughing, and eventually one of them asked if it was true that I was dating Mia. Of course, because of my luck, she happened to hear me and glare at everyone around me. Great. Anyways, apparently there's some kind of rumour going around that she likes me. Like I'd believe that.  
  
~~  
  
Monday, 5 pm  
  
The rumour is false. Kind of, I don't know. All I know is that I have a date with Mia Thermopilis to go to the movies, as friends. Kind of. I think I'm in love with Lilly (but not like THAT) She knew. She knew!! Was I that transparent? 


	3. A short one

Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Princess Diaries. I do own Devin.  
  
Authot's notes: I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR ALL THE FANFIC WRITERS OUT THERE: WRITE THE LYRICS TO 'A Tall Drink of Water' MWA HA HA HA HA H- *starts to cough*  
  
~~  
  
Tuesday, 8 pm  
  
What I wrote last time made no sense, but does that matter? Not really. I'm going on a date with Mia in two days, and I do believe that this makes up for all the evil things Lilly has ever done. She knew, she knew all along! And according to her, Mia likes me too (which I doubt, but oh well). Anyways, she's going to go to the movies with Mia, then at the very last second (in front of the theatre) get a call from Boris that she had forgotten their date (he doesn't know why, but she's worked it out with him very well I hear). Mia will have already gotten her ticket so she'll have to still watch the movie, and I'll 'accidentally' meet up with her when we go in.  
  
~~  
  
Wednesday, 9 pm  
  
The plan is going great so far. Mia and Lilly are set, Boris knows when to call (even though he is obviously confused WHY he has to call her about an imaginary date, then go on said date with her) and I'm trying to decide what in the world to say. I mean, this is great and all, but it isn't a real date. I've made up my mind to tell her how I feel. But, God, this is not going to be fun. She obviously doesn't share my feelings, no matter what Lilly says, and I've loved her for so long that it's going to be hard to have my subconcious hopes shattered.  
  
~~  
  
Thursday, 11 pm  
  
If there is a God, I think he hates me. I hate my life, I hate myself. 


	4. Yet another short one

Disclaimer: Don't own the PD characters, Meg Cabot does (and her publisher, I think)  
  
Authors notes: thanks to all who have been commenting! However, I have to admit one thing – I'm a big meanie with cliffhangers, so sorry. ^^;  
  
~~  
  
Friday, 10 pm  
  
I'm such an idiot for ever thinking she'd like me - last night was simply horrible. It started great, but when it came to telling her how I feel (which I did after the movie was over, good thing) things went downhill. Think rockslide.  
  
Me: Therm – I mean Mia, this is is really awkward, but there's something you have to know about what I… feel for you.  
  
Mia: (at this point gets really nervous and kind of angry/sad… I don't know how to describe it, but I can tell you it was not good) Look, I should have seen this coming.  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Mia: (for once standing up for herself – great timing) Just leave me alone, ok Michael? I know how you feel about me, but you don't have to rub it in.  
  
Then I just sat there in the movie theatre as she left, and must have just stayed there without moving for about ten minutes, until the janitor sweeper guys got mad at me and kicked me out.  
  
Today in school she ignored me pointedly, and refused to even talk to me in G & T, let alone let me tutor her. I think I just messed up whatever chance I had even as her friend. She obviously completley hates me and is disgusted that I like – love – her. Lilly hasn't said much, but Mia's also been ignoring her. What Lilly DID say was that Mia refused to even acknowledge my reality. Great.  
  
~~  
  
Saturday, ??? pm  
  
Well, right now I'm in my room, stumped. Mia started chatting with me on the net out of the blue, and after mulling it over for the ten minutes I still don't know what the hell is going on with it.  
  
FtLouie: You may be my best friends brother, but you're as much a jerk as Josh Richter. How could you just put it so… bluntly?  
  
cracKing: What was I supposed to do, start with anonymous love letters?  
  
FtLouie: Michael, even you aren't that mean and sarcastic!  
  
cracKing: I'm not being sarcastic, am I?  
  
FtLouie: Yes you are!  
  
cracKing: Look, arguing on the internet is dumb.  
  
FtLouie: Someone who was nicer might actually have broke it to me gently.  
  
Then she signed up. I don't know what's up, but for some reason I have a nagging feeling in the back of my head that there has been a horribly terrible mistake.  
  
~~ 


	5. long awaited moment - still short though...

Disclaimer: don't own TPD characters, yadda yadda yadda  
  
Authors notes: Thank you to all of those who have commented! Please comment often, and visit CharmedGirl's fanfics in the TPD section!  
  
~~  
  
Sunday, 5 pm  
  
My life is no longer over. In fact, its going quite nicely. Hell, its perfect. Paradise. Heaven. Mia likes me. Or more. Or something. She still doesn't know I love her, but Lilly just told me in not too subtle words what I had missed, and what Mia had just old her. At the theatre, she thought I was telling her that I didn't like her, which in turn led to the chatting thing.  
  
Anyways, Lilly just managed to pry it out of Mia that she still likes me! I mean, geez, this is just great, we've both been after each other, but neither one of us knew it. For someone who's supposed to be smart, I guess I can be pretty dense sometimes.  
  
But now what?  
  
~~  
  
Monday, 9 pm  
  
I. Have. A. Date. With. Mia. Thermopilis. Not a fake one, not a friendly- type-friend one, but a real, honest to god DATE. I've been on, how many of those? Nil. None. I've NEVER been on a date with a girl I liked more then just a friend.  
  
We're going to the movies (to make up for last time). What am I supposed to say? ARGH! Awkward silences are imminent, but oh well.  
  
Countdown to date: 2 days (it's on Wednesday afternoon (that was the soonest we could get it, seeing as our evenings seem to be booked from now till oblivion with other things, damn)  
  
~~  
  
Tuesday, 5 pm  
  
Today was the longest day I have ever lived through. Mia got called away by her Grandmere before our lunch, so I couldn't even talk to her in G & T either. Oh well, I got time to rub it in Kenny's face that I was going out with Mia. Bwa ha ha ha ha. Uh yeah. I can be mean too, if I want to, right?  
  
~~  
  
Wednesday, 9 pm  
  
I've said this many times, but oh well – today was the best day of my life. Although its quite pathetic for a senior, I had my first kiss with a girl I actually LIKED. Liked liked. I didn't hardly watch the movie, I spent the whole time cuddling with my OFFICIAL girlfriend. Yes, the date was not just a one-time deal. The whole movie I held her hand and had my arm around her shoulder, and eventually she was relaxed enough with the whole concept to lean on me.  
  
Needless to say, I was in paradise. However, when I brought her home, things got better. I've been kissed by a couple of girls who I was only interested in as friends, but that did NOT compare. 


End file.
